twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Bella's diary. (Totally Written by Me)
Dear Diary, Thursday 19th January 2012 at 2:34pm Life means nothing unless you have got your family around you. But it sounds that life as a vampire doesn't sound so hard. Because, I am one of them. Finally equal to my beloved Edward. We have finally are the same thing instead of two. I am liking life as an immortal now then three years ago. Life goes slower when you don't have to sleep. It likes to just drag on. But it is not like that here in the Cullen's house. There is always something to do, like Emmett has always wanted to get revenge on those arm wreslting matches he lost to me, when I was a newborn. But it still is locked into my head that I finally beat Emmett the strongest Vampire I know. Alice likes to take me out shopping along with Renesmee, Rosalie and Esme. They are starting to get used to the idea of me being one of them. Jasper and I are closer to each other then it was at the start of Edwards and Mine relationship started. I am finally seeing another side to him. Like a side that I missed out on seeing when I was human. But life goes on and change. Like Carlisle had to move us from forks to live in North Canada. Because it was time to leave and start new somewhere else. I am currently doing my Bachelor in Medical science. I am becoming a doctor like Carlisle. Maybe he and I can have our own practice together. Who knows, we just have to see what it install in the future. But I am going to have to write in you later, Edward want to hunt so Talk soon ok. XOXO, Bella. Dear Diary, Thursday 19th January 2012 at 7:35pm It was yesterday that I was hunting with Edward and I saw something that was from a far. It was gold with a tint of red, it must of been something big and strong like myself. But I am just going to forget about that. Even though, it would've hurt my husband and myself. So change of subject, I was remembering the confrontation with the volturi many years ago. Well It was more then that, I was remebering how I was going to die along with my family and my new friends. There were so many vampires willing to die in our defense. It was nice to have that happen. But I must go on, this must stop. I must go with my life, it happened in the past. Today has been pretty hactic with what the wedding soon, Rosalie and Emmett are going to be marrying soon once again. It was there turn for a wedding. So It was final that we must invite Charlie, Renee and Phil to the wedding. Plus all of us, this time I was a brides maid and Alice was still the maid of honor. She will always be one. But I will never be one as long until Alice and Jasper's wedding. Which is in another two more years down the track. I would of thought that even inviting the Volturi to meet my parents to show them where I came from. But that would be foolish to do, that would of meant the it was the end of them, they must either be one of us or be silenced, which means that they must be killed. But I am just going to forget that. Esme is so excited that I am going in the footsteps as my vampire father Carlisle. She is more excited then ever. I am currently doing my residency at Canada North Emergency Hosiptal along with Carlisle. I am thinking after I get my bachelor. I might consider going for my Masters in Medical science. I am able to do that because I cannot sleep. So I can do the work, Jasper is ashtonised to see me act so differently. Even though I am younger then he is. I just wish He just lleave me alone. Renesmee is going to be three soon in a week so Alice, Esme, Rosalie and myself are planning a birthday party. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett are going to have to hide it from her. So I must say that I'm so excited for it happen. Well, I am wanted in the lounge room from Carlisle. He wants to help me with my assignments. XOXO, Bella Dear Diary, Friday 20th January 2012. Well since I was up all night doing my assignments with carlisle, he thought that I needed a break from it all. After all I had finished six essays and four leaflets and two anaylses. My brain sounded empty and I needed to go for a shopping trip to buy myself some medical supplies for my own use just in case Renesmee might trip over and hurt herself. She still gets injured, cuts and bruises. But her heart is beating twice as fast as a humans would it makes treating her difficult. I am currently doing my first aid class. I am acing it. But it seems though I am on the top of the class. Emmett wants me to quit, so that there will no longer be two Carlisle's in the family. He thinks that it is quite impossible for me to resist human blood. I can resist it. I am a strong independant women with all the will power I have. All I know that Alice, Esme and Rosalie are proud of me, Jasper is astonished to think that I might be like carlisle in a hundred years or so. I am going to prove Emmett wrong, make him the loser of this bet. Even though I was a stronger newborn then he is. I might just leave the bet open forever. Carlisle want me to continue with the medical school. Charlie is another story with that, he thinks that I am crazy that I am able to look at blood and not be squimish about it. Renee is proud to see that her own daughter is going to be a doctor sometime. So I am going to ask Alice to go shopping with myself, Rosalie, Esme and Renesmee and have a girls day and evening out. We might end up seeing a movie or two in between. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward will have to find something else to do while we are gone. So I am off to the shops with Alice and the girls. XOXO, Bella Dear Diary, Saturday 21st January 2012. Finding stuff in shops that I like is easy, when I was shopping with my fave girlfriends. I spend $2000 on myself and it felt nice. Like I am working at the hospital and it is giving me $10,000 a week and quite frankly it is an awesome wage. But I am going to have to go on more shopping spree's. I want to get into fashion more then I was a few years ago. Like Alice is really taking it good, like it has killed me to get into the spirit of clothes shopping. We also watched two movies in between, we watched Mark Walhberg's movie Contraband it was good but it was too boring in parts, then we had another go on shopping and then we watched Underworld Awakening. It was another vampire movie and it was to predictable. Like I am a vampire, it was good to see vampires with blue eyes for once like in True blood, I like to watch with Edward every Monday. But, once we got home. Carlisle grabbed me by the hand and gave my assignments back to me, because he is my lecture and he as rated it all passes and I am like one more term of being classed as a doctor like Carlisle. Just one more step. Even though I am not liking Carlisle being a lecture of mine, because I can get the work that I do marked to easily. But who know's he might just be marking mine fairly so that mine can be amongest the most of them not singled out. Emmett want to race me I am going to write back soon. XOXO, Bella. Dear Diary, Sunday 22nd January 2012, You never guess what, Emmett lost a race between him and myself. He has been like regretting on racing me. Plus he still has to get over the fact I beat him in a hand restling match three years ago. I am not going to forget it to quick. Rosalie and Emmett are going to be back soon from the shops. I am guessing Rose bought a whole heap of Lingeire` to wear at night underneath the night gown. We still have to pretend to be human, because we have got human neighbours. I just wish that they would move and The Denali Coven move in. So that we can join the houses into one big giant house. When the house goes on the market, we are going to extend the house. So that the denali Coven can have their own house here when they visit. Kate and Garrett are married finally, they have got a house on their own, but they never use it. Jacob is comming over and I think it is time for Renesmee to have company with a heartbeat. Esme has basically made a menu for him and her to choose from while he is still here. But I am going to convince the rest that he should move in with us. Jacob deserves to have his own room with a new bed, new cabnets and new clothes. That might give Alice a reason for a shopping trip, but I think it is worth it. Even though he imprinted on her years ago. I have gotten over it, Edward hasn't. Well Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper wants to hunt. It is time because my throat is burning. My eyes are bitch black. As I hunted I gave me over to my instints. We left Renesmee at home, she is responsible enough to be left alone. I took down a grizzly bear and the blood tasted nice. Then once I was finished with the bear, I went and found myself a moutain lion, ha I beat Emmett and Jasper to it. I drank in his blood while the two watched and I wanted more. It was five hours later when we came back and we find that Renesmee is still on the couch watching her fave DVD Final Destination 5. She is obessed with those. I might just get her the full collection for her birthday pressie. Time to do more of my medical degree I want to get this done. So write back soon. XOXO, Bella Dear Diary, Monday 23rd 12:54pm, My medical degree is coming along good. I will be finishing well before my class, because I have already done most of it. I have only got three more assignments until I am a fully qualified Doctor. This is like so surreal for me. But It seems that the very last few assignments, will be harder. I have gotten a look at them and I will show you them. This here is a picture of one of my assingments, it is about Medical Tourism in India. Plus here is another one of them. That one we have to read this and basically write a 10,000 word essay on it. What the hake I might as well show the last one. That one was so hard that we had to think on it very hard. We had to help out a cnacer suffer stay alive. Jessica and Mike have gotten married and they are doing awesome and they have got a son now he is so very much like mike. His name is Anthony James Newton-Standly. Jessica choose to keep her last name. I was not invited to the wedding as I told her my reasons. For one Jessica and I are closure then we were in the beginning and she has accepted that Edward is mine. Anglea is one of us now, she was created into a vampire so that she can live a more better life. She was mugged and it ended badly in her almost dying, so I asked Carlisle to change her into a vampire and now she is a vamp. Sorry I forgot to tell you this earlier on, I was a little side tracked. Gotta go Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Esme and Renesmee wants to go shopping for clothes for Jacob when he comes here tomorrow. So talk soon. XOXO, Bella. Category:Blog posts